Enemy Page Guidelines
These are the enemy page guidelines for sharing your own or some else's Custom Enemies. Don't forget the N enemy template at the bottom. Setting It Up You can just insert an infobox from the top bar and choose Infobox enemy. If you're using the old editor, type this at the top of the page: If you're uploading a pack of enemies, make a category for them with the name of your pack. That way, people can easily find your other enemies. If you're uploading them from a mappack, use the mappack's name instead. Name The name of your enemy. It defaults to the page name, but has gross underscores. Image Your enemy's sprite. Scale it up by 3 before uploading and, if possible, make it an animated .gif. Download Where do you download the enemy. If it's part of a category, just link to that; otherwise link to the forum post where it was uploaded. Author Who made the enemy? It can be ignored if it's part of a wiki category. Enemy Properties Make sure to check these over in the enemy's .json file. Always say "True" instead of "Yes" and "False" instead of "No". That way it matches what's written in the .json. Quadcount The amount of frames the enemy uses. Movement The way the enemy moves. Stomp If the enemy is killed when jumped on. If the enemy turns into a shell or transforms, say it here. Touch What the enemy does if you touch it. Pretty much only for Powerups. If it kills, just leave it blank. Stompable Does the enemy die if you jump on its head? Kills On what sides does the enemy hurt you? Say "True" if all sides hurt. Width/Height What are the dimensions of the enemy. If it's the same on both sides, you only need one number. Category Enemies derive their collision from what's called a category, just put down the number in the .json. It has nothing to do with wiki categories. Spritesets Is the image split into four different rows? If so, say "True". If it is, but the sprites are the same anyway, say "True, but identical". Turns Around On Cliffs Does the enemy turn around when it reaches a ledge? Resistsfire Are fireballs harmless to this enemy? Bounces Does the enemy jump up and down? If it only bounces after falling, it probably uses "Reflects" instead. Spawn What enemies does the enemy spawn or throw? Leave blank if none. Sound What sound is played when the enemy spawns? Leave blank if none. Example Here is where you would give a little background information on your enemy. Maybe talk about its eating habits or skeletal structure. In-Game Here's where you describe how it acts in game. Make sure to mention if it resists fire or isn't stompable. Definitely say if it spawns enemies. How to Use Place all the enemies in the enemies folder in your mappack and select if from the enemies tab in the editor. Strategies * Many of the strategies for Goombas (if truffleshuffle), Koopas (if shellanimal), and whatever other Vanilla Enemy with the Same Movement will work with example as well. * How difficult is your enemy to defeat and how frequently should you use it? * What interesting things can you do with your enemy in particular? Category:Custom Enemies Category:Mari0: SE Category:Editor